


Roman Holiday

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another movie verse based on the Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck movie Roman Holiday.  The Doctor, the prince of Gallifrey, is feeling overwhelmed by the burdens of his duty so he runs away.  Thankfully, he is found by Rose Tyler, the Vitex heiress, who knows just how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Across a smoke filled room, the host of an entertainment show on telly prattled on about a pieces of salacious news. _And after a whirlwind trip across Europe, Theta Lungbarrow, the crown prince of Gallifrey, will be spending the next few days here in Rome. Tonight, the Gallifreyan Ambassador to Italy is throwing a ball in honor of the young monarch._

_The official reason for the prince's tour is to spread goodwill across the continent; however, there has been much speculation about another reason. King Rassilon's health has been in decline for the past few months, and Gallifreyan law states that the prince must be married before ascending to the throne. If he fails to marry before his father's death, the throne will go to his cousin, Harold of Saxony._

_The search for the future queen of Gallifrey is leaving lots of young ladies dreaming of becoming a real life Cinderella._

"Too bad for them. Most of those twittering ninny's don't have a chance. No royal blood," Rose Tyler muttered under her breath. The golden haired, brown eyed woman's eyes flicked up to the portrait on the telly. Prince Theta was handsome, very much so. His country should be proud to have that face on its currency. But in all of his photos he looked bored and a little sad. He probably was. One of the hazards of being a member of the nobility, she thought cynically.

Turning her attention back to the game, her teeth chomped down on an unlit cigar as she contemplated the cards in her hands. She threw a couple of chips into the middle of the poker table. "Call."

An Italian man next to her slid his chair a fraction of an inch closer. "It's good that you're not interested in the royal because then I would have no chance with you, pretty lady."

"You still don't have a chance with her to begin with," the American Jack Harkness replied from Rose's other side. "With me on the other hand..." Jack smirked and reached over to take the cigar from the blonde's mouth. "I'll raise 50."

"Arse. I wanted that," Rose growled at him. If the man wasn't one of her closest friends she just might have decked him.

The man had worked as her personal security for the past ten years, ever since she was seventeen. He walked a fine line of keeping the Vitex heiress safe and not inhibiting her freedom to grow, and they had been through a lot together. He had even packed up and followed her to Uni, and she loved him like a brother. Well, like a big brother. She had a little brother, Tony, who had just turned six.

Jack smiled his best playful smile. "Just looking out for your health, Sweetheart, and the bid's to you."

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and chewed for a moment. Why not, she thought. "I'm all in." She pushed her rather large stack of chips into the center of the table. Most of the men, including Jack, threw their cards down, folding.

The handsome Italian next to her pushed the majority of his pile into the pot and called. "You have a tell, Bella, and I'll wager that you have nothing in your hand." He laid his cards out one by one, four sevens with ace high. "At least not that can beat mine." He reached forward to collect the pile of chips, but Rose stilled his hands.

"Not so fast. This hand is in honor of Prince Theta." She smirked and laid the cards down one by one: a ten, a Jack, a Queen, a King, and an Ace, all in diamonds. "Royal flush."

The Italian man laughed and smiled jovially. "You are a magnificent actress, Bella. I won't let you pull the wool over my eyes again."

"Wanna bet?" Rose's eyes danced, and she threw the ante into the pot.

* * *

Across the city, Prince Theta was awaiting his entrance to the ball. Honestly, he hated it when people called him Theta; it was austere and cold. He preferred to be called the Doctor, it was a nickname he had earned when studying for his PhD in astrophysics.

So in actuality he was a doctor, not that he had been allowed to do anything with his degree. No, his entire life was planned out for him, a life of responsibilities and obligations all thanks to an accident of birth.

"Your Highness," his most trusted advisor, Sarah Jane Smith, said. "It's time for the reception line." He nodded and she reached up to adjust his silver epaulets. Unconsciously, he ran a hand over his slick-backed hair and across the full beard on his face. Sarah Jane batted a hand away and gave him a small smile.

The double doors in front of him opened and he turned on the mask of the future ruler of his country. Head held high and eyes straight forward, he walked through the crowd to the chairs set on a plinth at the opposite side of the room. Once he had reached his destination, he turned and addressed the crowd with his standard greeting. "On behalf of my family, my country and my people, I would like to thank all of the wonderful people here in Rome for their gracious hospitality." Applause broke out and the Doctor waved and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

With a pang of longing he spied the plush throne-like chair; it would be a long night with very little reprieve. His feet had started to move towards it of their own volition when Sarah Jane tutted. Stifling his sigh took a huge amount of effort, but he turned anyway and greeted the first person in the receiving line. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking a hand.

Another couple stepped forward. The Doctor shook hands with the gentleman and kissed the lady's hand. "Thank you for coming."

His mind began to wander somewhere around the tenth person in line, and he went into autopilot. Shaking and kissing hands, expressing hollow pleasantries, over and over again. Is this all his life would ever be? For the foreseeable future the answer was a resounding yes. With his father's health on the decline, he was the face of the monarchy. And now he was expected to find a wife, someone who could rule by his side once he became king.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," he said to a woman he vaguely recognized.

"Thank you for coming." His mouth formed the words automatically as the seemingly unending line progressed forward.

This entire trip had been in search of that woman. It had been one beautiful (well, most of them had been fairly pretty) yet vapid, dull and frankly annoying woman after another. He didn't want to just marry some woman based on her breeding. His parents' marriage had been like that. There were very few times in his childhood that he could remember his parents being in the same room together if they weren't at some formal event.

"The honor is mine," he replied with another handshake.

"Lovely to see you again," he droned to another person.

King Rassilion hadn't even shed a tear at his wife's funeral. Not because the stoic king of Gallifrey was being strong for his people, no, it was because his father wasn't affected by her death. That was not the kind of life or marriage that he wanted. He wanted to marry a woman that he could not live without, a woman who set his world on fire. But that wasn't likely given the constraints as to whom he was allowed to wed. Perhaps, if he met the right woman who was from a respectable background, he could convince his father to change the law.

"No, thank you for hosting this wonderful ball. It is truly a fantastic occasion," he greeted the ambassador. Thankfully this was the end of the line and the Doctor was finally allowed to sit down. Of course it didn't last.

"Sire," Sarah Jane called softly from his right shoulder. "There are plenty of eligible young ladies of noble birth here. I've pointed out the ones with the best potential. You should dance with some of them."

For a split second, he thought about protesting, maybe even throwing a proper fit, but a stern look from Sarah Jane was enough to put an end to those thoughts. Instead he stood up and tried to spot the least objectionable lady in the room. It was going to be an exceptionally long evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, a few hours later the Doctor found himself upstairs, alone in his suite with Sarah Jane. His feet hurt from the hours of dancing with women who wanted nothing more than to push themselves on him. All those women had accomplished was being crossed off the list for his potential wife. His nose wrinkled in disgust knowing that Sarah Jane actually had such a list. It was a backup plan. If he failed to choose a bride in time, one would be chosen for him. That thought was downright frightening.

He had changed for bed but didn't look forward to the outfit. He was only ever allowed to wear this uncomfortable, high collared, choking, ornate, heavy, silk, and almost dress of an outfit to sleep in. It was as if he was always supposed to be on display, even in the privacy of his own chambers. What he wouldn't give for a pair of cotton jim-jams.

There was a street party going full swing outside. Oh, how he wished that he could be there, amongst the people drinking and dancing, enjoying life without the crushing weight responsibility on their shoulders. The kind of life that he could never live, but one that, maybe, he could experience for a few days. He turned, ready to ask Sarah Jane if it were possible. But she was holding her clipboard.

Oh, how he hated that clipboard. It was how she planned his life. No fancy PDA or smart phone for her, just plain old pencil and paper. Honestly, he loved Sarah Jane Smith. She was his oldest (possibly only real) friend and confidant, but she also frustrated him to no end. Why wasn't he allowed even a few moments to himself without the bloody clipboard?

She gave him a small smile and stepped forward. "Your Highness, I would like to go over your schedule for tomorrow if you have a moment."

"No, thank you," he said as politely as he could. For the past 30 years he had done everything that had been asked of him, but not tomorrow. He just wanted one day and it would be tomorrow and he wasn't going to let her clipboard dictate tomorrow.

"Not going over it won't make it go away, Sire," she sighed and started going over the schedule anyway. "Breakfast at 0700 with the ambassador."

"I don't think I'll be hungry, thank you."

She ignored him. "0830 hair and make up for your television interviews."

"I'd rather go bald, thanks."

This time she gave him a stern look before continuing. "0900-1200 press interviews and photos."

"If you make me go, I'll just make up wild stories about the European monarchy."

A muscle in her jaw clenched. "Then you will have lunch with a potential courting partner, excellent family lineage and very pretty."

He made an unimpressed tutting noise. Another boring, blue blood ready to stalk her prey. She would be the lion and he, the gazelle.

Her eyes narrowed. "I have her file here. Her name is Lady…."

"I will not!" he roared. "I am not doing anything tomorrow, except for what I would like to do. No ambassadors, no press and absolutely no 'suitable courting partners'. I've had enough. I need to breathe, Sarah Jane."

Turning on her heel, Sarah Jane quickly left the room. Taking a few deep cleansing breaths, the Doctor picked the clipboard she had dropped and chucked it in the bin. It felt very satisfying to throw away that dictator of his life, and tomorrow he would do as he pleased. His mind wandered over all the things he could do while he was here: visit the Colosseum, eat gelato, and throw a coin in the Trevi Fountain. Oh yes, he sounded like a tourist but that was exactly what he wanted to be. A smug smile tugged on his lips as he flopped back onto the bed.

The door creaked open, and he turned to see three people enter: his private physician Martha, her husband Mickey and Sarah Jane herself. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to think of why the three of them would be here.

"I thought you said he was hysterical?" Martha asked, setting down her medical bag. She nodded to her husband, who took a few steps closer to the bed.

"He was ranting and raving. Making disparaging remarks about all of tomorrow's activities," Sarah Jane said, talking as if he wasn't here. "I've seen him upset and cross but never like this. Can you give him something, to calm him down?"

"What are you three on about?" The Doctor scooted backwards on the bed as Mickey advanced again. They would never hurt him, not really. Would they? Maybe he had been a little unlike his normal self earlier but that didn't mean they should drug him. "I'm fine," he said unconvincingly and an octave higher than normal. "I just wanted some time to myself. I promise I'll go to all those things Sarah Jane wants. I'm sorry."

Martha gave the woman a warm smile. "It's alright. You're probably just exhausted. Maybe you've been pushed a little too hard lately. I'll give you something to help you sleep, and you should be back to normal in the morning."

"Sorry, Boss," Mickey apologized before grabbing the other man.

"No, no, no," the Doctor yelled in protest as Mickey's strong arms held him down. He felt the stab of the needle and as the plunger was depressed he felt the burn of the liquid entering his veins. There was betrayal in his eyes as he glared at the people in the room. This more than anything made him resolved to get away for a while. How dare they do this? These three more than any others were supposed to be his friends.

"It's alright, your Highness." Martha patted his arm. "Just get some rest and you'll feel better in the morning." She turned to Sarah Jane. "It will take a while for it to kick in, but he'll get a good night's sleep."

The Doctor forced himself to stay very still and to try and slow his heart rate before he lashed out again. He lay there seemingly calm while the three of them bid him good night, he waited until the sound of their foot falls had died away and he waited for several minutes after that. Finally he stood and crossed to the wardrobe.

Most of the clothes that he owned were extremely formal numbers, but his eye was caught by a more casual looking brown suit with blue pinstripes. He grabbed that along with a light blue Oxford, a swirly tie and a pair of white Converse trainers that he wore when out for a run. It was one activity that he was allowed to do because the future king needed to look fit. For good measure he ruffled his hair and grabbed a pair of reading glasses. The less he looked like himself the better.

Hurriedly, he dressed and grabbed a long brown trench coat from a hook near the door. As quietly as humanly possible he pulled the door open and peered into the hallway. The guard was snoring in his chair, and the Doctor smiled as he slipped past him. Then he was off at a sprint, down the back stairs and into the kitchens. No one spared him a glance as he walked with determination straight outside.

There was a truck that the catering company used to bring in extra chairs parked just outside the back door. The roof was made out of a heavy white canvass and there was a large gap between the top of the wooden gate and the roof of the truck. It would be easy enough to hide in but also easy to sneak out of without getting caught.

He glanced around to make sure no one had seen him and then he slipped into the back and waited. A few minutes later, the truck pulled through the gates to the embassy. He wanted to cry out in triumph because he could taste his freedom. When the vehicle pulled to a stop at an intersection, the Doctor casually stepped out onto the sidewalk. This was one adventure that he couldn't wait to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose pulled another pile of cash and chips towards her. "I think I'm done taking your money tonight, boys." There were many groans and pleas for one more hand, another attempt to win their money back. She just smiled as the host traded her chips for cash. "Nah, I've got a busy day tomorrow, and I've got to be all dolled up." A fairly large wad of bills was handed to her, and she shoved it into her trouser pocket.

"Pretty girl like you has to be a model," one of the men said with a sly smile. Rose thought his name was Francesco. "Your face would light up any camera."

"Oh, I'm no stranger to a camera, mate." She smirked at him. "Grew up in front of one."

The man leaned forward. "Are you someone famous then, Bella?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously and Jack glared at her. "Course not," she laughed. "My mum was just always insisting that we take these elaborate family photos. You should see the lounge; it's covered in photos of me. You could almost chronicle every day of my life."

"Yep," Jack said, playing along. He stood and came over to stand by her. "It's almost like a shrine in that house, a museum even. Let's get you home, Rosie."

"There's no need for you to come along. It's only two blocks, Jack. Stay, have a good time. I'll text you when I get back to the hotel." She dropped her voice so only he could hear her. "I've got the Taser you gave me and if I'm going to indulge my mum's wishes tomorrow I need some sleep. But there's no reason you can't stay and indulge in your wishes with that bloke you've been making eyes with all night."

Jack turned to the man in question and winked at him. "Alright, but if I don't hear from you in twenty minutes I won't hesitate to call in reinforcements." He held up her jacket while she slipped it on.

"I'm trying to maintain a low profile so the last thing I'd want is for you to alert the media, or worse, my parents." Rose rolled her eyes. "Straight to the hotel, twenty minutes." She kissed his cheek. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and I'll see you in the morning." A snort of laughter escaped Jack's lips before he bid her goodnight and went back to the poker game.

In five minutes, Rose was already across the street from her hotel. Her fingers were already twitching on the mobile in her pocket, ready to text her American bodyguard that she had safely navigated the bawdy streets of Rome where her overly posh hotel was located. Only the best hotels for the Vitex heiress, her mother insisted. She had a reputation to uphold. A reputation that was stifling to the young woman.

Luckily, she had an ally in her father, Pete. He knew exactly how she felt, having grown up under the same scrutiny and duty to the family business. Mum had been from a 'good family' but she had greatly improved her social standing by marrying her dad and now she wanted Rose to do something similar. God help her six year old brother, Tony, when it came time for him to marry.

Ever since she graduated university it had been one family function after another, and she had always kept up appearances. She had been the dutiful daughter when all Rose wanted was a little bit of freedom to travel and to date whomever she pleased. She wanted a chance to spread her wings before she settled into a life of duty and obligations.

Eventually she and her dad had worn Jackie down and she had agreed to let Rose travel on her own for a bit. But only under certain conditions. So if staying in luxury hotels, her having her old friend Jack come play protector and occasionally having to attend an event or meet certain people is what it took to get out from under Jackie Tyler's thumb, then it was a small price to pay.

Someone let out a loud snore from a bench nearby and Rose jumped. Instinctively she gripped her Taser and whipped around to face the threat. A threat that turned out not to be a threat at all, just a drunk passed out on a bench. A well-dressed man in a very expensive suit. Rose knew her designers and the one who made that suit made every one by hand, and they cost more than most people made in a year. Her eyes flew to his face, a face that belonged on currency or a postage stamp.

The Taser clattered to the ground as she stepped forward to confirm her suspicions. "Your Highness?" she asked softly.

"Yes, you may speak," he mumbled before rolling over and almost falling off the bench.

Rose rushed forward to stop him from hitting the pavement. "Are you hurt? Should I call the police?"

"No, no, no, no, no," he said before somehow managing to pull himself into a seated position. His finger pressed into his lips. "Shh. I ran away. It's a secret."

His eyes screwed up in concentration. "They gave me something to make me sleep, and I ran away. Too much pressure." He curled his fists into balls and scrunched his face to indicate the pressure he must be feeling.

"Right," Rose said dryly but she could imagine how he felt. If she thought her burdens were bad, his must be a hundred times worse. "Alright, mate, let's get you upstairs so you can sleep this off. I'll figure out what to do with you in the morning." She took his hands and helped him to his feet. Trying to ignore how soft his hands were or how warm they felt in hers, she steered him towards the hotel.

It was like he was a sleep walker as he ambled along next to her. Well, she supposed he was, in a way. What had they given him, she wondered. Whatever it had been had been powerful. It was lucky that she had found him and not any of those threats that Jack was concerned about. If someone with malicious intent had found him…she shuddered. Her grip on his hand tightened protectively.

Jack! She still hadn't told him she had made it back to the hotel. Quickly she shot him a text with three minutes to spare. Relieved that Jack would no longer have to worry, she and the prince stepped into the lift. Rose pressed the button for the second highest floor and swore, remembering it required her key card to gain admission to one of those floors.

Letting go of his hand, she hastily started to dig in her pockets for the piece of plastic. Prince Theta was behind her and he kept bumping into her back, trying to use her as a resting post. Automatically, she pushed her bum backwards to dislodge him. She checked her back pockets and Theta bumped into her again. Smiling, she pushed him so he rested against the wall.

Her hand sunk into her coat pocket and she pulled out the key. After she inserted it into the control pad on the lift, they began to make their assent to the 16th floor. A few moments later the door swished open and Rose took the Prince's hand again.

She led him the short distance to the two bedroom suite she was sharing with Jack. Once inside, she pushed him towards her room. It might scar the poor man permanently if he woke up next to a naked Jack Harkness. She left him alone for a moment while she snuck away to grab a pair of freshly laundered pyjamas one of Jack's boyfriends had left behind.

Stepping back into the room she said, "Alright, your Highness…"

"The Doctor, call me Doctor," he mumbled, bumping into her shoulder. "Is friendlier, don'cha think?"

"Alright then, Doctor, I have something for you to sleep in. It's probably not what you're used to, but it's all I've got…"

A bright smile crossed his sleepy face. "Plain old cotton jim-jams. Brilliant, thank you."

She couldn't help but give into the smile that tugged on her own lips. "I'm glad that you approve. I'll give you a minute to change…"

"I need you to help me undress." His words were slurring worse than before.

Even though Rose rolled her eyes at what would have been a come on from any man not drugged up, she knew in this state he did need help. She removed the trench coat and undid the buttons on the suit jacket. Gently she laid them on a nearby chair and would hang them up later. Next, she slid off his tie and started unbuttoning his Oxford. Thankfully he was wearing a vest underneath.

"You know I'm rarely allowed alone with a woman other than Sarah Jane." He leaned forward as if to put his forehead on hers, but he missed and she had to steady him. "Thirty years old and soon I will be forced to marry, and I'm never allowed to be alone with any woman but my top advisor. Never, ever been allowed alone with a woman when I wasn't fully dressed."

Rose grinned as she unbuttoned the cuffs and swapped his shirt for the pyjama top. There was no doubt in her mind that they had wanted to control that aspect of his life as well. "For the sake of your future wife, I hope you're willing to be a very good student in those matters. Once you're allowed to be alone with her, of course." She pushed him into a seated position and began removing his trainers.

The Doctor wrinkled his nose. "I hope she's not ugly… and that she doesn't smell bad. Hopefully she'll be funny and I can talk to her." His voice became groggier with each word.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" She helped him out of his trousers and into the bottoms of his sleep attire. Gently, she pulled back the duvet and maneuvered him under it. He was out like a light before his head hit the pillow. She honestly didn't know how he'd managed to make it as far as he had.

Carefully, she hung his clothes in the wardrobe and pulled out her own jim-jams. Plodding across to the en suite, she left the door cracked so she could listen for the sounds of his breathing. If the drug they had given him was too strong, she wanted to be ready to call for assistance quickly.

As she brushed her teeth she thought about what he'd said about running away, about being forced to marry someone who would essentially be a stranger and the pressure of it all. That poor man. Even when that's the life you've been raised to live, it could feel like you were drowning, that poor man.

Finished with her nightly routine, Rose pulled an extra pillow and blanket out of a closet and made herself comfortable on the sofa. If he wanted one day of adventure, one day when he didn't have to be the crowned prince, she'd let him have it. Tomorrow, she'd give him the grand tour of Rome, with Jack tagging along for security purposes, naturally. And if, because of his drugged up state, he didn't remember that she recognized him, she'd even let him have a bit of anonymity.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah Jane had given the prince's private guards instructions to check in on him periodically throughout the night, so around three o'clock in the morning, a guard did just that. It only took a moment for him to notice the absence of the future monarch. After a quick search of the en suite, he alerted the rest of the guards. Forty-five minutes later the entire embassy and the grounds had been searched top to bottom and there was no sign of Prince Theta.

"We're having the security footage analyzed now," Sarah Jane explained as she collapsed into a chair. "I don't know what we'll do if we can't find him. I feel so guilty. He was trying to make me understand something earlier, and I wasn't listening."

Mickey came over and handed her a glass of water. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"What if something's happened to him? His face has been all over the telly and the papers. Someone could have spotted him and could be holding him for ransom."

Shaking her head, Martha said, "We'd hear rather quickly if someone wanted money. They'd know the family would pay just about anything to get the prince back." She leaned into her husband. "And soon there will be hundreds of police and guards searching for him. We'll find him soon enough."

"Yes, very well." Sarah Jane sat up straighter in her chair. Determination was back in her voice. "I should start clearing His Highness's schedule for tomorrow. We'll send out a press release. Something that says he's taken ill. Nothing serious, he just won't be able to make his commitments for the next day or so."

"Buy us some time to get him back here," Mickey agreed with a nod.

Sarah Jane sighed in resignation. "Exactly, but right now I need to call the palace and warn the Romana about what is happening." Romana was King Rassilion's version of Sarah Jane. "I'm not looking forward to that conversation.

* * *

The shrill ringing of her mobile shocked Rose out of her slumber. She groped around for the bedside table where she normally kept it, but it wasn't there. Where the bleeding hell was that phone? Cracking an eye open, she noticed she wasn't in her bed.

And suddenly everything about the night before came back. She was on the sofa. There was a prince in her bed. That sounded like a line out of a fairy tale, and this definitely wasn't some fairy tale. She didn't believe in them.

No one fell in love the first time they met someone. No one decided to spend their lives with someone after a dance or a chance encounter. Real life didn't work that way. Even if she did somehow end up with a drugged up, extremely handsome future monarch basically dropped into her lap. And maybe, just maybe, she had felt a spark of a connection to the runaway royal. But that was more of a kindred spirit thing.

Her lips curled into a smile. Ok, so maybe this was a little bit fairy tale.

Across the room her phone chirped again, signaling a voice mail. Quickly, she dashed over to the nightstand and muted it, not wanting to wake her guest. He looked relaxed like this, much more so than he looked in any of his pictures.

Shaking her head clear, she checked the display. Two missed calls and two voice messages. One of the missed calls and one of the messages were from her mum. She shot off a quick text to her mum telling her not to worry, that she was fine and not currently doing anything that would embarrass the family. At least not anything Jackie Tyler needed to know about.

With a sigh, she checked the time, half past eight in the morning. She wondered if Jack had made it back yet, and she shuffled quietly out of the room to check. The door to his room was wide open, and there were no signs of life either there or in the small lounge. Guess he wasn't back yet, but he was sure to be meandering in sometime soon.

Picking up the room phone, she ordered a full breakfast for three. They might as well have food here when she explained to Jack that she had brought home a man last night. Oh, he was going to go spare when he found out. He would be even angrier when he found out who the man currently in her bed was and that she hadn't called either him or the Embassy immediately.

She bit her lip and tried to plan out her argument when the door slammed open. "Good morning, Gorgeous. Did you sleep well?" Jack asked, coming over to plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"As well as could be expected since I was sleeping on the sofa," she laughed, taking in his overall appearance. His hair was disheveled, the buttons on his shirt weren't in the correct holes and he had love bites all over his collarbone. "But you look like you had one hell of a time last night."

He smirked. "Oh yeah, Nicholas knows how to show a guy one heck of a good time. He's funny as well as handsome. I think you two would be friends. I was thinking that the three of could have dinner tonight, after your thing…" He paused and his eyes flicked between her and the door to her room. "Hold on, why did you sleep on the sofa? Whose sofa was it? You told me you were coming straight back here. Rose, did you lie to me?"

"What?" Rose was taken aback by the conclusions that Jack had just jumped to. "No, I came home just like I said I would. I was even in the lobby when I texted you. It's just that…" She bit her lip. "I brought someone home with me."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, that doesn't sound like the Rosie Tyler that I know."

"That's because it wasn't like that, you idiot." She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the door to her room. "Come on, I'll show you what I mean by bringing a man home." Opening the door, they both stepped over the threshold and Jack's eyes fell on the man lightly snoring and looking at peace as he was curled under the duvet.

The American gripped Rose's arm tightly and took a step back out of the room. "Please, please just tell me that is not Theta Lungbarrow, the crowned prince of Gallifrey, sleeping in your bed."

Rose leaned over and pulled the door closed. "He prefers to be called Doctor, and yes, that is exactly who is sleeping in my bed." Quickly she laid out the entire story, from her finding him on the bench outside to tucking him in. She purposely left out the part where she had changed his clothes. Jack would have wanted too many details.

"We should call the Embassy."

"No," Rose spat suddenly, a little angry at Jack for suggesting it. "They drugged him, and we don't know why. They could be up to something nefarious."

"Alright, alright." Jack held up his hands in surrender before collapsing on the sofa when she was done. "What are we going to do now?"

"Whatever he wants to do. If he wants one day off, we give it to him. If he wants to go back to the Embassy and it's safe to take him there, then we'll take him back. Either way, we don't let on that we know who he is. Got it?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door. He tensed as he stood and answered it. "That better not be someone looking for Prince Charming," he hissed.

It wasn't. The room service trolley was wheeled in, and Jack tipped well as he signed the ticket. He scowled at her as they ate their breakfast. "You're utterly mad, you know," he finally said. "It's one thing for you to go out into the world and have a little fun, but you know how recognizable he is. The media and the press will be alerted immediately and you, Rose Tyler, will be arrested for kidnapping."

"I know, Jack, it's completely barmy, but it's one day and you'll be there to keep him safe. Come on, he seems sweet. You'll be his hero if you say yes. You know you want to say yes." She smiled and cocked her head to one side. Jack knew that he had lost.

"Fine," he sighed. "One day. And at the first sign of trouble we take him back where he belongs."

Rose laughed and threw her arms around him. "Deal."

"Are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She snorted. "What, you think I'm looking to trick him into marrying me? Think that maybe I'm giving into Jackie's plan on me marrying up? Like in one of those old movies?"

"Could be. Not that you really need to marry to improve your station, Rose. I just wonder if there isn't something else going on."

"Jack, it's just that I identify with him." She stood up. "I'd better go get showered and changed. I'll use your bathroom in case Sleeping Beauty wakes up."

Taking a sip of his tea, he watched her leave the room. He knew Rose Tyler better than anyone else did. He knew that she had been avoiding meeting the man in the other room like the plague since the prince arrived in Rome. Last night, she had begged off the ball that Jackie had made sure she was invited to. And now she wanted to give him a personal tour. She'd only been here two weeks herself. Rose wasn't looking to trap him or seduce him, that was certain. He just wasn't sure what exactly she was up to. But as long as it was safe for the both of them, he'd let it play out.


	5. Chapter 5

His head felt like it weighed at least twice what it normally did, and his mouth felt like it had been filled with cotton wool. Slowly, he tried to lift his eyelids but apparently they had lead weights attached to them. Finally he was able to open them only to find himself in a strange place.

Nothing in this room looked the least bit familiar. His mind raced back to last night. He remembered Martha giving him an injection and him sneaking away. After that things got fuzzy. In fact, he didn't remember anything after getting out of the truck. Had someone found him and brought him here?

"Good morning," a soft voice called from across the room. "I didn't know when you were going to rejoin the land of the living."

Reflexively, he pulled the bed coverings up to his chest and raised his eyes to seek the owner of the voice. Standing by the door was a strikingly beautiful blonde woman in a sleeveless pink dress. It reminded him of one of those dress he'd seen women wearing in films from the 1950's. It looked wonderful on her.

He'd met some of the most beautiful women in the world, but there was something in this woman's eyes that caught his attention. "Hell… hello," he managed to say despite his dry mouth.

"Hello." She smiled back and caught her tongue in her teeth.

He honestly thought he must be dead. Yes, that was the explanation. He had died, and this woman was welcoming him to the afterlife. Her lips had moved again as she said something that he had missed. It may have been important. "I'm sorry?"

She giggled. "I asked if you would like a cuppa. You know… tea. A superheated infusion of free-radicals and tannins. Good old Twining's Earl Grey."

"Yes, yes, fine." He raked a hand through his hair and noticed that he was wearing neither his suit from last night nor his normal nightly attire. Plain old blue striped cotton jim-jams. Brilliant. But how had he gotten into them?

"How do you take it?" the blonde woman asked.

"Two sugars and milk." Remembering that he should at least try to have some manners, he added a thank you. The woman disappeared into the other room. The Doctor quickly took stock of his surroundings. The room was clean and elegantly decorated but not ornate. Nothing to show signs of a struggle. There was a phone on the bedside table. He quickly picked it up and heard the dial tone. He tried to move his legs. Both were able to move so he sat upright. Okay, so, the phone worked and he wasn't tied up. That was good, very good.

The woman came back in and walked over to set the tea down next to him. He noticed that she smelled quite nice, like lavender, before she stepped away. Cautiously he took a sip of the tea.

"It's not poisoned, if that's what you're worried about," she said, tilting her head to one side like she was studying him. "And if you're hungry, there's a bit of toast left over but it's nearly lunch time."

He wasn't sure what to say what to say or do, so he took a gulp of his tea to show he believed her. The tea made him feel immensely better. His throat was soothed, and his head began to go back to its normal weight. The woman was staring at him, waiting to see if he'd say anything. Maybe she was expecting something from him. Whatever that was would have to wait; he needed to know how he got here.

"Umm, I don't remember much about last night. Can you tell me how I got here? And what happened? Did we…?" He gestured between them and to the bed. He really hoped they hadn't. Her face scrunched adorably as she tried to grasp his meaning. "I mean, did we spend the night together."

"Oh," she said and the look on her face changed to one of comprehension. One corner of her mouth lifted into a half smile. "Yes, we did have a bit of a sleep over. And don't go thinking this is something I normally do, bringing home a drunk man and letting him into my bed." Her tone was teasing, but he still wasn't sure if she meant that they had _slept_ together.

"So you helped me get undressed?" He swallowed, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

She winked. "Oh yes, and you were very compliant. Made me do most of the work, actually. Still, both of us slept well afterwards."

"Was it…?" His voice squeaked with embarrassment, and he felt his skin flush red. This was not good, not good at all. His first time and he couldn't remember it. Worse than that, it sounded like he'd been rubbish at it. Rubbish first time with a beautiful woman. He wanted to curl up and die.

"Was it what?" She had that tongue touched smile on her lips again.

At this point he was sure that he was purple with embarrassment. "Was it good? For you I mean?"

He smile widened. "Best experience like that I've ever had."

"Good, very good." He swallowed and looked up to meet her eyes. "I'd hate for it to have been bad for you since I was drunk and all."

The woman laughed. It was a wonderfully, melodious sound, one that he wished he could hear every minute of every day. The Doctor paused. Where had that thought come from? He'd only just met her, although apparently she had been more intimate with him than anyone else had even dared come close.

"Do you think that we slept together, mate? 'Cause I'm not that kind of bird." She was still laughing at least.

"We didn't." His jaw dropped. How could he have made such incorrect assumptions? He had insulted her, and now he really wanted to curl up and die.

She shook her head. "No, you plum. I found you practically unconscious on the bench outside my hotel last night. You looked a little down on your luck so I brought you up to my room, helped you change and I slept on the sofa."

"Riiight, sorry about presuming that you and I, well, you know. I guess I'm a bit rude and still a little out of it from last night."

"It's not a problem. Didn't get a chance to introduce myself before." She stepped forward and held out a hand. "My name's Rose, Rose Tyler." There was a look on her face as if she was waiting for him to recognize her, but he didn't.

He reached out, took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. The gesture was almost automatic, but it felt more intimate than it normally did. Probably because he wasn't properly dressed and still sitting in her bed. "Pleasure to meet you, Rose Tyler, I'm Pr…" He caught himself. If he had any hopes of spending the remainder of the day without the burdens of his birth, then he definitely could not tell her his real name. "I'm the Doctor."

Rose laughed again. "Bit of a haughty nickname you've got there, Doctor, but it is nice to meet you sober. Or are you hung over? I think I have some aspirin, if you want."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm allergic actually, and my head feels fine. I think the tea really helped."

"It's my mum's favorite cure-all, tea. She is _very_ British." Rose shook her head. "Do you need a lift somewhere or is there someone I could call for you? You must have someone missing you, handsome bloke that you are." It was her turn to blush now.

Obviously she either had no idea who he was or she was pretending not to know who he was. Either way, he was grateful. "No, there's no one to call. I was planning on doing some sightseeing today."

"All on your own? That's no fun." Rose looked thoughtfully at him. He tensed, waiting to see if she was going to invite herself along. Surprisingly, the thought of spending the day with her wouldn't have been unwelcome. Instead of saying anything she turned and walked to the wardrobe. From inside she pulled out hangers holding his suit and coat. "I hung up your things. Feel free to use the en suite, although the only soaps and shampoos in there might not be your scent. If you want, you can use Jack's. He's got all sorts of manly smelling things in there."

His eyebrows shot up. "Jack?"

"He's my best friend and body guard." She walked over and laid his clothes on the back of a chair.

Tension filled his body. Maybe this was some sort of a trap and the muscle was in the other room waiting to strike. "Why…why do you need a body guard?"

"Oh," Rose replied, sounding a little cagey, "I'm a bit famous and my mum and dad insist that I have protection." She opened a drawer, pulled out a magazine and held it up where he could read it. "See, that's Jack." On the cover was a picture of her with a tall, brown haired, attractive man. The headline read; _Is the_ _English Rose's new man her bodyguard? "_ They like to dissect everything in my life. So if you did recognize me, I appreciate you not saying anything. Anyway, I'll leave you to get ready, Doctor."

She took the magazine and walked towards the door, leaving him in a little bit of a shock as to what just happened. She saved him last night, took care of him and wanted nothing in return. In his experience, people always wanted something in return.

Maybe she was different. She felt like a kindred spirit. Certainly she understood the pressures of public life, and he couldn't just let her walk away. He had taken a step towards the door when she turned back around.

"You could come to lunch with Jack and me, if you wanted to." Rose shrugged but her face couldn't hide her excitement at the prospect of lunch. "Might be more fun than spending the day alone."

 


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor had decided to take Rose up on her offer of lunch for several reasons. None of which, he told himself, were because he found her completely intriguing. No, he had definitely not decided to go with her for that reason.

First of all, she was right. It would be much more fun to spend time with people rather than on one's own. Rose seemed charming and her companion, Captain Jack, was pleasant if a bit flirtatious.

Next, he figured there was strength in numbers. Surely by now his absence would have been noticed by Sarah Jane, and he was certain that his guards will be out searching for him. With Rose and Jack by his side he wouldn't stick out so much. He hoped.

And last but not the least of which was that he had no money. Rose had seemed to know that, perhaps she had gone through his pockets, though she didn't really seem the type. Conversely, she had generously offered to pay for the meal. Apparently, she had won a great deal of money in a card game last night. Without a doubt she was the most fascinating woman he had ever met.

She was a study in contradictions. She was apparently very famous, but she didn't flaunt herself like most women in her situation. She gave off an air of refinement but also had no problems doubling over in laughter at a joke that Jack had told. Also, she was young, beautiful, single and possibly of a very good station in life, he really wasn't sure, yet unlike almost every other woman he'd met she didn't seem the least bit interested in getting him to court her.

Alright, so maybe choosing to go to lunch had to do with getting to know Rose better. It was entirely possible that spending the day with her and, Jack of course, would be highly enjoyable, and now he happily found himself walking down the street with his two new friends. Rose had her arm tucked into Jack's but she kept bumping his shoulder as they told stories.

"Jack, do you remember that one bloke that you were seeing? With the green eyes and blonde hair?" Rose asked, pushing a flyaway piece of hair behind her ear and tugging on the hem of her jacket. She had pulled a blue jacket on over the pink dress and had donned a large pair of sunglasses with pink rims. Her hair had been pulled back and there was a pink head band holding it back.

"Oh, is he the one that stole all your make-up?" Jack asked, scrunching his face, trying to remember.

"That's the one. And I'm still a little mad about that lippie. They stopped making that shade and it was one of my favorites," Rose laughed and she turned towards the Doctor. "So this bloke..." she began but the Doctor stopped listening when he noticed someone down the street. It was one of his personal guards. Damn, he'd been found already. He scrubbed a hand over his face and felt the hairs of his beard bristle and an idea began to form.

If he could alter his appearance, maybe he could buy himself some more time. His eyes scanned the street and the hand on his face reached up to the top of his head. "Please excuse me," he said once he found what he was looking for, and he ducked into a shop door.

RHRHRHRH

Rose gaped as she watched the Doctor practically run into the barber shop. "What was that about?"

Turning in a slow circle, Jack surveyed their surroundings. "There," he said, nodding his head towards the guard. "I'd bet anything that guy is looking for our Doctor. I'm sorry, Rosie, but this may the end of the line for our day trip."

"Not necessarily," Rose said with a smile as she followed the Doctor into the barber shop. Jack leaned against the building, keeping guard over his friend and her prince. An average person on the street would think he was casually waiting for someone or just enjoying watching the people walk by, but underneath he was tightly coiled, ready to strike because nothing was more important to him than the safety of his charges.

By the time she walked inside, the Doctor was already in the chair. The old man, who she assumed was the barber, was wrapping a smock around the Doctor's neck. The man himself was talking animatedly, motioning at his beard and pulling upwards at his hair.

Rose hoped he didn't cut the hair too short or make some weird patterns in his beard. No matter what he ultimately did, his handlers would be upset. A small smile crept onto her face. The man sitting in that chair had probably made more decisions for no one but himself in the past day than he had in the rest of his life. Even if she had just met him, there was still a small swell of pride in her chest.

His eyes drifted upward and he saw her. Raising a hand, he waved at her and smiled as the barber started trimming his facial hair. When he was done, the barber placed a hot towel on the Doctor's face. Next, he pulled out a straight razor and an old leather strap. The scratch of the metal on the leather filled her ears, even from across the room. It reminded her of all the time that her dad would have this same thing done.

Eagerly, she watched as the barber set the razor aside and picked up the mug with the foam brush. With quick, practiced movements, he whipped it into a thick foam. Removing the towel from the Doctor's face, the barber quickly covered his beard with the white lather. Rose stifled a laugh as she thought of Santa Claus.

Than the barber started pulling the razor across his face; the soft scraping of the sharp metal removing the whiskers from his face was somehow amplified in the shop. Rose felt her toes curl in her pink pumps as she watched as over and over the blade removed the foam and chestnut hair from his face. It was disturbing how sexy she found the scene before her. She bit her lip thinking about how much fun it would be if she was the one wielding the razor.

After several minutes, the remaining soapy residue was wiped from the Doctor's face and she got her first look at his smooth face. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked at least five years younger. If it was possible, he was even more handsome than before; she even loved that the barber had left him with a pair of very long side burns. Rose caught her tongue in her teeth and smiled at him while the barber began working product in to his hair. Long strokes pulled his hair from flat to a wild looking mane that stood up in all directions. Suddenly she longed for those to be her fingers in his hair.

If she hadn't seen the transformation for herself, she might not believe that the man now bounding out of the chair towards her was the same one that had walked in here earlier.

"I thought it was time for a bit of a change. Do you like it?" he asked when he reached her side.

"Yes, Doctor, you look very pretty."

He blushed. "Me, pretty? I don't think I've ever been called that before."

"That is a shame because you are, and I doubt anyone would recognize you like this." She smiled at him and then stepped aside to pay for his shave. Tipping the man well, she also bought the Doctor a container of the product that was used on his hair.

When she walked back over, the Doctor was looking in the mirror. He rubbed a hand over his cheek admiringly and then ran his tongue over his teeth. "Ready to go?" she asked, holding out the bag containing the pomade.

"What? Oh yes." He looked down at the sack. "Oh Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about how I would pay for it."

"Don't worry, Doctor." She slipped a hand into his, trying not to notice how well their fingers fit together. "Today, we're spending the money of those boys who let themselves be distracted by a pretty face."

"I can see how they could let that happen," the Doctor said with a smile.

Rose tugged him towards the door. "Come on then, pretty boy. I could murder a portion of chips and then we have the rest of the day to sightseeing."

Jack joined them once they were back outside, commenting on how much he liked the new look. The Doctor walked beside her, hand-in-hand. He was smiling but she didn't feel him relax until two blocks later when they walked straight past the guard and he went completely unrecognized.


	7. Chapter 7

At lunch, Rose had giggled at the Doctor when he told her that he had never just had chips at a meal. It was always a balanced meal for him. She had made a comment about how when other people run your life, you never seem to get to do what you want, even if it's having chips for lunch or pizza for breakfast. He'd asked what her father did for a living. Rose had grinned and said that he liked to dabble in a little of everything, investments, new product development, but those were just hobbies. Pete's main business, however, was public relations, and due to the rules of the very old family business, her younger brother, Tony, would inherit the house and the grounds. Not that Rose really minded. She had a handful of charities she was actively involved in and a healthy trust fund.

The Doctor had laughed and told her that she shouldn't tell complete strangers those kinds of things. You never knew when you would meet a Lothario who would only be after your money. Rose's eyes had grown dark at that. Somewhat reluctantly she'd told him there had been this one bloke, Jimmy Stone, who had taught her that lesson the hard way. He had tried to apologize, feeling so very naive, since all of his potential partners were always so well vetted. Rose had simply waved a hand dismissively and had pulled him away from the cafe. Time to have the single best day of adventure of their lives, she'd said.

A half hour later, he knew that she was right about this being the single best day of his life, and they had barely begun. The pair found themselves wandering, hand in hand, through the Colosseum. Jack was walking about twenty feet behind them. The Doctor had been nattering on about the history of Rome and the Colosseum. He rambled, saying that he wondered what it would have been like to be a Gladiator. Convinced that he was very, very manly, he told her that there was no doubt that he would have been the best warrior in this arena.

"Probably. Wouldn't be all that much fun, though." Rose wrinkled her nose. "They were basically sent to slaughter for other people's amusement. And as manly as you are, I wouldn't want to see anything happen to you."

"Alright then, where would you go?" he asked. "Anytime in history. What would Rose Tyler choose?"

Rose chewed her lip thoughtfully. "There's so much to choose from. I doubt I could pick just one. Maybe meet a big historical figure, Shakespeare, oh, or Dickens. I'd definitely need more than one trip. What about you? Where would you go?"

"Wherever you went, of course." The words had passed his lips before he could stop himself. His ears tinged slightly pink and he was just about to backtrack to cover his unintentional confession when she spoke again.

"That's good, because it's better with two. Isn't it?" She leaned her head against his shoulder.

A ridiculous grin formed on his face. "Exactly, better with the right two, of course." With us, he thought, but didn't say. How could he? They just met last night and he was probably delusional then. Who knows what he'd said or what he'd done.

For the next hour, as they finished the tour, he let himself get lost in the imaginary plans they made. Not just to past time periods but to holidays they would take.

It was ridiculously easy to talk to this woman. They clicked instantaneously, and he almost let himself start to think about a future, a real future, with her. Then it hit him. They couldn't have that.

Or maybe, just maybe they could. She was from a reputable, wealthy family. If he could just convince Father to change the law. Yes, that was it. As soon as he returned, he would convince his father of just that. For now, he would enjoy her company.

They exited the landmark walking plastered to each other's side. The Doctor wondered if she would mind if he snaked an arm around her waist. Rose was wondering if he would mind her doing that to him. Both were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed Jack sniggering behind them.

"So, _Doctor_? Is that just a nickname or something more?" Rose asked once they were back on the street.

"I have a PhD in physics, actually. Not that I'm allowed to do anything with it. Father said it was nice to have a hobby, but duty is more important." He looked down at her. "I'm expected to take over the family business."

"It's a good business, though, isn't it? The one your family runs?" she asked, smiling up at him. "I'm not out on a date today with the head of some heartless conglomerate that likes to take candy from babies and kick puppies, am I?"

He had to take a moment to think about that. Well, it was absurd to think that he would hurt an animal or steal from a child. His family was very wealthy. And certainly they weren't dictators. His father had never been harsh or tried to enforce unjust laws, yet he had seemed aloof about the toll that the recent recession had taken on the people.

His cousin Harry had almost seemed to enjoy the greater dependence that people were taking on the government. Almost as if he wanted to control their lives. The Doctor shuddered at the thought of Harry ruling Gallifrey.

Wait, had she said date? Yes, yes she did. That alone made him irrationally giddy.

"Well, we only steal candy from the elderly who've already lost all their teeth, but even then it's only ever on the third Tuesday of months that end in y. And we have been known to kick a few cans every now and again but never puppies," he finally replied to Rose's question with a teasing grin and he was rewarded with a giggle.

His grip on her hand momentarily tightened. "Honestly, I'd say we were fair in the way we rul...run the business but we could do so more to help our... employees."

"Is that something you'd like to change? When you become the boss?" Rose removed her hand from his and wrapped it around his waist. "Assuming they let a rogue like you in the top seat."

He mirrored her action and pulled her close into him. "They don't have much of a choice in the matter," he said with a snort. "Old rules, sort of how your family business works." Pausing to contemplate her question about what he would do when he became king, he was surprised by his answer.

"I've never really thought about it," he admitted quietly. His free hand came up to rub the back of his neck. "I've been raised knowing that I would take the job. Everything I have done in my entire life, except for today, of course, has been done to groom me for my role. Every aspect of my life controlled to prepare me and yet I never thought about what I would do when it happened."

"If you had the choice, and it wasn't out of some feeling of duty to your family, would you take the job?" Rose asked sincerely.

"I think..." The Doctor took a deep breath and thought about his people and his mind was filled with all sorts of ideas that he could implement to help better their lives. "If you would have asked me yesterday, I would have said no. But now, after this little talk, I think I would. There is so much that I can do. Thank you, Rose Tyler, for helping me to see that."

"You are very welcome, Doctor." She squeezed him and then pointed towards a street cart. "Look, gelato. Fancy a cone, Doctor?"

"Sounds great. I hope they have banana." The Doctor started to move forward but Rose pulled loose. He was about to protest when she called out to the man the Doctor forgot was behind them.

"Jack, we're getting gelato. Would you like some of your favorite?" She smiled. "Or would you like to try something more exotic than chocolate?"

"Don't you dare talk about my preferences in sweets, Rosie Tyler, when you eat vegemite out of the jar." Jack made a disgusted face.

"It's an acquired taste." Rose smirked at the Doctor, who had also pulled a face. "Come on."

Five minutes later, Rose sat next to Jack eating her pistachio while Jack munched on his classic chocolate. Luckily, the vendor did, in fact, have banana but the Doctor had decided to try all of the flavors. Rose had left the owner of the cart a huge tip and now he was more than happy to hand over sample after sample to the prince who was savoring everyone.

"Are you going to tell him?" Jack asked.

"And ruin today? No, I don't think I will." Rose licked at her gelato.

"You're falling for him," Jack sighed and Rose made an indignant snort. "Don't even try to tell me you're not. So you have to tell him. He'll find eventually anyway. You know that, right?"

"I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid." She looked at him with just the hint of sadness in her eyes. "How do I tell him now?"

Jack leaned over and bumped her shoulder with his. "Don't know, Rosie, but you need to let him know."

"Let me know what?" the Doctor asked, wiggling his way to sit between Rose and Jack, licking at his banana flavored treat.

Rose jumped to the side in surprise. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking of our next adventure." Her eyes darted wildly around the street and landed on a small rental shop across the street. A smile lit across her face. "I was thinking we could see Rome in style."

She pointed at the row of blue Vespas. "Tell me, Doctor, have you passed your driving test?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jack had protested the Vespa idea, not wanting to be seen riding the little scooter. Rose had insisted and picked out a black one with matching helmet for him. For the Doctor and herself, they had picked a blue scooter with a white helmet for him and a pink one for herself.

Now, the Doctor sat perched on the scooter, long legs spread wide to keep his balance, helmet in place and a pair of sunglass he had somehow procured from a souvenir cart perched on his nose. He was exceedingly handsome like this, and he seemed so relaxed. She wished that he could have this freedom every day, however given his position that didn't seem possible.

Maybe when he became king he would be able to at least be allowed input into his own life. He wouldn't have to let anyone dictate how he was allowed to spend his free time. Then she shook her head. That wasn't a completely nice train of thought. Thinking along those lines would be akin to wishing his father dead, and she would never wish anyone dead. Perhaps, he could persuade his father to allow him more freedom.

The Doctor must have known that she was watching him because he turned to her and smiled. His lip curled and he did his very best Elvis impression. "Goin' my way, doll?"

There was no way she could contain the smile that blossomed on her face. "Is there any other way, Daddio?" She pulled on her helmet and hopped on behind him.

"This reminds me of a Cliff Richards movie," he said, starting the motor.

Wrapping her arms around him, she said, "Me, too. Mum and I used to watch them all the time when I was younger."

He vibrated with laughter as he pulled into the street. She loved the feel of his wool suit and the hard planes of body underneath all those layers. It would be easy to lose herself in this embrace. So for a few minutes, she let herself. The Doctor took a corner sharply and she gripped him tighter. Curious as to where they were headed, Rose leaned up so that she could see over his shoulder. "Where to next?"

"I thought we could throw a coin into the Trevi fountain," he yelled back to her over the noise of the scooter traveling down the crowded street. "You know, do the traditional touristy thing. Make a wish for true love."

Her grip around his waist tightened, and she spoke without thinking. "Oh, I don't think that we need to wish for that. Do you?"

Somehow he managed to sputter out something that sounded like a _no wishes needed_ before he entered a round-about, going the wrong way. A police officer started blowing a whistle repeatedly. Startled, the Doctor jerked the scooter off the road and onto the sidewalk, destroying a couple of sketches that a street vendor had on display.

A few minutes later, the Doctor managed to pull the Vespa to a stop. "I'm sorry," he and Rose managed to say at the same time. They burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Not when the police officer caught up with them, not when the officer escorted the pair of them to the police station. They couldn't even manage to stop when Jack sauntered into the station, glaring at the Doctor and Rose.

"What was that about?" Jack hissed at the Doctor and Rose. "Were you trying to get yourselves noticed? Or killed?"

"Sorry, Jack," Rose said, finally able to slow down her laughter. "I think I said something to distract the Doctor."

"Um, yes, sorry, Jack," the Doctor apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jack turned on Rose. "You know that if you get arrested, there won't be anything I can do to stop Jackie from finding out about this."

"Don't worry, they aren't going to arrest us." She nudged the Doctor with her shoulder. "Him maybe, because he was driving, but not me."

"Oi," the Doctor protested, but before he could say anything else the door to one of the offices banged open. The officer that had brought them in stepped out and indicated that they should come inside. Jack tried to follow but was blocked from entry.

Once inside, Rose felt her stomach clench. She was scared that they could have been found out, that their cover could have been blown. And this was not the way she wanted the Doctor to find out that not only did she know who he was, but also that she…

"Explain yourselves," the officer demanded.

The Doctor hemmed and hawed and turned bright red. Rose chewed on the inside of her cheek as she tried not to laugh. Her best way out of this was a little bit of the truth and a little bit of exaggeration. In fluent Italian, she explained that they were newly dating in town on holiday. Rose had bit her lip, blushed and averted her eyes when she told the officer that her hands may have slipped a little lower then she had intended and that's why the Doctor had veered off the street.

The officer laughed and said something along the lines of understanding what kind of distractions a beautiful woman's hands could be, and the Doctor nearly saw red with rage. He was about to say something to defend Rose's honor, but she laid a hand on his arm and he calmed down.

"I'll be more than happy to pay for the damages," Rose said with a smile. "The name's Tyler, Rose Tyler. If you just have them contact me at this number, I'll make payment arrangements." Opening her wallet, she handed over her ID and a small business card. "And if you wouldn't mind keeping this out of the papers, I would be eternally grateful."

The officer nodded and stepped out of the room for a minute. "You used your real name," the Doctor said, completely baffled. "How do you know that he won't immediately turn around and sell the story? Your parents may find out that you told an officer of the law that I..." He opened and closed several times trying to find words that didn't sound vulgar.

"That I supposedly groped you in public?" She raised an eyebrow. "If this incident makes its way back to London, then I have the added bonus of giving my mum a heart attack." Rose grinned. "Relax, it'll be fine, and it's my reputation on the line, not yours. He has no idea who you are." The officer came back in and he and Rose began discuss the various damages.

The Doctor took a step back and regarded her words. Her reputation on the line, not his. He was sure that she hadn't even known that she said anything out of the ordinary. Did she know who he was? This whole time had she known that he wasn't just a mysterious man with no real name, but instead a crowned prince? Her words from this morning came back to him.

_So if you did recognize me, I appreciate you not saying anything._

Her words had been about herself but maybe there had been a double entendre. His eyes widened; maybe she did know. But then why hadn't she let him know that she knew? And what did she want from him, if anything? And did he care? She had told him exactly who she was and had shown him a wonderful time today, asking nothing in return.

If anything, he was the one who could be seen as taking advantage of her generosity. She was admittedly a wealthy heiress who had kindly taken in a man that had been drugged and was wandering the streets of Rome. Rose had saved him last night; he could have easily fallen prey to someone who could have held onto him to extort money or something else.

Instead, she had offered to spend the day with him showing him the sights. She had been sweet and generous and regardless of whether she knew who he was or not, he was truly falling for her. He chuckled to himself. Falling in love with a woman in the course of one day seemed the stuff of movies or novels, but here he was caught up in the lovely young heiress. He felt like he was drowning, and all he needed to breathe was her.

"We are free to go," Rose announced, coming up and wrapping a hand around his arm. "Is there something wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing, just thinking about people telling the truth." The Doctor led her out of the room and into the lobby where Jack was waiting.

Rose's brow furrowed and she tensed. "Do you not like that I lied to the police, or do you think I'm lying to you?"

The Doctor gave her an understanding grin. "We all lie sometimes, don't we?"

"Maybe…" she said as they reached the street. He thought that they would be going to retrieve the scooters, but Rose tugged him in the opposite direction. "Come on." They walked a few blocks down the street to the portico of the church of Santa Maria in Cosmedin. Jack hung back, waiting on the street for them.

"This is the Mouth of Truth," she explained. "Legend says that if you tell a lie while your hand is in its mouth, then you will have your hand bitten off. Care to give it a try, _Doctor_?"

Involuntarily, he found himself shaking his head. "That's ridiculous, Rose, thinking that a stone sculpture could somehow be used as a lie detector. It's absolutely absurd."

"Are you scared, Doctor?" Rose grinned, cheekily. "Have you been telling lies?"

He lifted his hand and moved it towards the mouth. "No more than you, I'm sure."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I believe it is."

Without another word, Rose shoved her hand into the mouth and for a few seconds nothing happened. Then she shrieked and yanked her arm away, her hand conspicuously missing.

The Doctor couldn't help it and he let out a scream, a very manly scream. Jack ran inside just as Rose was poking her hand back out of her jacket sleeve. She was giggling uncontrollably, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't very funny, Rose," the Doctor said, his own lips twitching into a small smile.

"You two are ridiculous and way too adorable," Jack said, shaking his head and heading back out to the street.

"Are we okay?" Rose asked, biting back the last vestiges of her laughter.

Crossing the room, the Doctor pulled her into a hug. "We are brilliant."

"You're sure? Not ready to head home yet?" She burrowed into his chest.

"Not even close." He planted a feather light kiss on the top of her head. "I think I'd like to stay just like this."

A small sigh escaped Rose's lips. "Well, I was thinking that there was something else that might be fun. Would you feel up for dinner and dancing? I know this great place. It's on a boat, very exclusive."

He grinned and pulled her tighter. "As long as you're the only one I'm dancing with."

"You get to break the bad news to Jack. He'll be very disappointed," Rose laughed. "Probably for the best, though. He can get a little handsy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Apparently, Jack had tired of being the third wheel on what he was calling Rose and the Doctor's epic first date, so he had invited his date from the previous evening, Nicolas, along. The new arrival was funny and told great stories that she was half convinced were exaggerated. The quartet was enjoying dinner at an exclusive restaurant on what Rose would describe as a posh floating barge. Maybe barge wasn't the right word because the place was incredibly lovely, but it was flat-decked and large enough to house a dance floor in addition to the restaurant.

Secretly, Rose was grateful to have someone else there to be somewhat of a distraction. Not because she didn't want to spend time with the Doctor, quite the opposite actually. She loved spending time with him, but it was almost too intense. Just yesterday she would have laughed at anyone who said that she would form such a powerful connection so quickly. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

The Doctor playing with the bits of her hair that had come loose from her updo or his knees touching hers under the table, both sending shivers down her spine, didn't help. She was falling hard for a man whose predetermined lifestyle was one that she had spent the last few years actively running from. Oh, and her mum knew how hard Rose was trying to shed that way of life, too, and had been trying to push Rose, against her will mind you, into a relationship with someone who would suck her back into it.

And of course, Rose knew why he was making the European tour; she would have to be a hermit not to know. But now that she'd met him, spent time with the man behind the epaulettes, that life, as long as it was with the Doctor, it might just be worth it.

But nothing could happen yet, if at all. Not while there were still secrets between them. First, they needed to clear the air and then she needed to hope that he forgave her for lying to him.

"Rose," he whispered in her ear. "Would you care to dance?"

"I don't know." She smiled, all of her hesitancy immediately draining away as she turned to look at him. "Can you dance?"

He shot back a wolfish grin. "They made me take dance lessons since I could walk. I'm just not sure that you can keep up with me." With that he stood and offered her his hand.

"I think I'm more than capable of _keeping up_ with you." Rose took his hand and let him lead her out into the crowd of people swaying to the music of the band. "I think you may actually find that I can teach you a thing or two."

Their hands and bodies lined up perfectly for the waltz that was being played. He leaned down, his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "After everything I've learned about you in the last few hours, my Rose, I have no doubt that you could teach me a great many things." Again he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "And I would be a willing student."

Rose felt her steps falter and had to quickly focus to follow his lead again. Did he remember what they had said to each other last night? Would it be better if he did remember? Clearing he head, she was determined to live in this moment in his arms.

The Doctor led her through several dances. He really did have the moves and Rose was sure that he would easily win Strictly Come Dancing. She wondered if he knew the samba. A wicked grin formed on her face. That dance with this man would be beyond sexy. An involuntary shiver shot down her spine at the thought and she missed a step.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked. "You seem a million miles away."

"Sorry," Rose said with a smile. "I was overthinking things, as usual."

"And what, pray tell, were you thinking about?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She bit her lip. "I'm thinking about… thinking about tomorrow. This is just one day, isn't it? And then back to our normal lives?"

"Do you want it to be more?" he asked very softly, almost as if he was afraid of the answer.

Looking up at him, Rose knew that she wanted thousands of days with him and she nodded. "I think I would like that."

Without another word he crushed her to him. "Me too," he whispered. "Me too, and we'll find a way. I promise." They stayed so close, locked in an embrace, that they couldn't do more than sway back and forth to the music. After several more songs spent just like this the band took a break and the pair of them decided to get a drink. The Doctor held her hand tightly in his as she led him to the bar. They both seemed suddenly nervous as they ordered.

Rose shook her head. This was silly, she thought, sipping her wine. They shouldn't feel apprehensive around each other now, not after such ease today. But there had been a shift between them. It was like some sort of fairy tale, and she didn't mind one bit.

"Bella!" A voice rang out from a few feet away. "I didn't think I'd see you again. You know, after our game last night."

Rose turned to see the man who had sat beside her at the poker table the night before.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Rose?"

"Ah, yes, Doctor, this is..." She looked back and forth between the two men. Then she blushed heatedly. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name."

The Italian man's face fell. "Francesco," he said, holding out a hand to the Doctor. "Nice to meet you... Doctor, was it?" The Doctor nodded, and Francesco looked back at Rose. "I guess I did not make as good an impression on Bella as I had thought."

"Her name is Rose," the Doctor said haughtily. "Perhaps if you had taken the time to learn her name."

She shot the Doctor a warning look and then smiled at the Italian man. "It was good to see you again. If you'll excuse us." She grabbed the Doctor's hand and was starting to leave when Francesco stepped in front of her.

"Bella, I mean Rose, may I have the honor of one dance?" Francesco smiled brightly. "Just one dance with one of the most beautiful woman in Rome. Please? And then I promise to return you to your date."

The Doctor gripped her hand and pulled her back close to him. Rose squeezed his hand back and said, "Alright, just one dance."

"Rose..." The Doctor started but Rose shook her head.

"It's one dance, I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek. "Then maybe we can sneak away, yeah?"

His reluctance was obvious as she walked away, but he was somewhat placated as he watched Rose keep a respectable distance from the Italian man. Every time Francesco tried to pull her close Rose pushed him away. The Doctor smiled as he downed his drink. She had seemed at ease in his arms, exactly the opposite of how she appeared in the interloper's.

He was just about to break in when he felt a hand grip his arm. Turning, the Doctor expected to see Jack or possibly Nicolas. To his utter astonishment it was one of his private guards.

"Your Highness, It would be in your best interest to come quietly," the guard said in a low, warning tone.

The Doctor yanked hard to try and dislodge his arm, to no avail. "Rose, Jack," he cried, still trying to pull himself free of the person sent here to drag him away, back to his old life. Within a moment Jack was by his side, dislodging the guard.

"Take Rose," Jack hissed at him. "Get out of here and don't let anyone see you, either of you."

The Doctor nodded and turned to find Rose. Another guard stepped into his path and the Doctor shoved him out of the way. The man fell backwards onto a table, spilling the contents everywhere. His eyes frantically scanned the crowd for Rose. He felt her fingers twine with his before he saw her. "Run," he yelled, tugging her along behind him. Jack, Nicolas and surprisingly Francesco helped clear a path for them. They slipped through the crowd easily and quickly found themselves off the boat and on the docks. They were almost in the clear when yet another guard blocked their path. The man grabbed at the Doctor but missed and the man pushed Rose into the water.

The Doctor's heart stopped until, after what seemed to be hours, Rose surfaced, spitting out water and gasping for air. Now that he knew his Rose was alright, he turned on their attacker and the Doctor's fist collided with the man's jaw in a satisfying crunch. The guard fell back and the Doctor dove into the water after Rose and together they swam towards the distant shore.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked once they had reached dry land.

"Yeah, there's nothing like a bit of excitement to end a nearly perfect day." Rose started to giggle. "I've never in my life had to make such a dramatic escape." Her laughter grew and he found that he was laughing as well.

"I believe this is a first for me as well." He tugged her close to him and brushed his knuckles against his cheek. "There have been a lot of firsts for me today, Rose." Leaning in, he brushed her nose with his. "May I have the liberty of another first?"

"I'd like that." She giggled and he kissed her. At first it was just the gentlest brush of lips but then Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and he opened his mouth to her. Given the opportunity she leisurely explored her mouth. When her lungs burned from lack of oxygen and she felt the need to breathe again, she slowly pulled back, his lips chasing hers.

Gently, she rubbed her thumb across his mouth. "We should head back to the hotel. Get out of the public eye. I think we could do with a bit of privacy."

"Rose…" He swallowed hard then grinned manically at her. "I think that is an excellent idea."


	10. Chapter 10

Sopping wet and hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose ran all the way back to her hotel. When the doors slid shut on the lift, the Doctor grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. His teeth nibbled on her bottom lip, and she parted her lips under his.

He couldn't help but grin as he tentatively let his tongue explore her mouth. This wasn't something he'd done before and not just in an 'I don't sleep around' type thing. It was definitely a first time for everything type of day. A part of him wanted to tell her that and another part of him didn't want to give her any reason to stop what he was sure was about to happen.

Before he realized what was happening, Rose was pulling away. A strangled 'no' escaped his throat. She chuckled and pulled him off the lift after her. When they reached the door to the suite, Rose slipped in the key card and the lock clicked open.

In a fit of urgency, the Doctor picked her up and carried her into the room. This was mad, the way her touch set his nerve endings on fire. The way he wanted to touch her and claim her. It was overwhelming and safe all at the same time. Never in his life had he fathomed feeling like this about anyone, much less so soon after meeting someone.

Once they reached the sofa, he set her down on it and settled in next to her. One of Rose's hands tugged on his hair while the other unbuttoned his suit coat. A deep, guttural moan escaped his throat and his hands moved quickly to divest her of her blue jacket. Her skin felt cold and was covered in goose bumps. He wasn't sure if that was due to the chill in the air and being wet or due to his touch. Oh, how he hoped it was the latter.

Rose's hands slid onto his chest, and she gently pushed him backwards. "We should stop before this goes too far."

"I don't want to stop, Rose." He swallowed down lump in his throat at the rejection. "But if this isn't what you want, if this is going to fast… I'll stop." Reluctantly, the Doctor scooted back and started to stand. Rose grabbed his hand and stood with him.

"That's not what I meant." She raised her free hand and cupped his cheek. "I want this, so much, but not when there are things unsaid between us. Things about who we really are?"

"I know you know who I am, Rose," he whispered. "And I don't care."

Relief filled her eyes. "That's good to know." Her hand slipped down to rest on the knot of his tie. "But there's something you ought to know about me."

"Are you only after my title?" His voice dropped an octave and he placed his hands on the still damp fabric of her dress that was clinging to her hips.

"Honestly…" She took a small step towards him. "That bit was working against you."

"I see… Well, you're not after my money, since you are an heiress."

"I am independently wealthy, yes, but there's something else."

"Other than neglecting to mention that you knew my super-secret identity, is anything you said to me today untrue?"

"No, but…" Rose started to say but he cut her off by capturing her lips.

Between kisses he managed to say, "Then nothing else matters." Now that that is settled, he cleared his mind of all thoughts but Rose, Rose's lips and skin, the sounds that she made when his hands grazed her breasts as he pushed off her jacket. He hoped that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

And then he was suddenly very unsure of himself. Earlier they had been joking about firsts and it had been easy to kiss her, to tease her. This, however, was a first not just for the two of them together, but for him completely. Involuntarily, his body stiffened and he pulled back. He ran a hand through his hair.

Looking at him with concern, Rose said, "I'm sorry. Are you alright? Were we going to fast? We don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with."

"It's not that," he sighed. "It's just... I've never... I've never done anything like this before." A sudden shiver reminded him that he was still wet and that this room was rather chilly.

"Yeah, I know." She rubbed her hands across her bare arms. "It's not like I sleep around either."

The Doctor shook his head; she didn't understand. How could she? A man of his age. "No, I mean... I've never ever done this before."

A flirty smile crossed her face, and she licked her lips. "I figured as much. Something you said last night about never being alone with a woman." She held out a hand to him. "Come with me, if you still want to."

He didn't hesitate in taking her hand and letting her lead him out of the lounge and into her room. To his confusion, she didn't lead him to the bed. Instead, she headed for the en suite.

"Where are we going?"

She raised an eyebrow seductively at him. A small giggle escaped from him. Who would have ever thought he'd find an eyebrow sexy. But he found everything about this woman sexy. Including the way her mouth was forming words right now. "We're _wet_ and cold. I figured a hot, steamy shower could help with that." Her fingers tugged at the knot in his tie and pulled it free of his collar. "We can have fun with that another time, yeah?"

His knees felt weak as his mind raced with the scenarios that statement elicited. Then he was drug out of his fantasies when she briefly stepped into the tiled shower and turned the taps on full blast. He remembered this shower from this morning, lots of shower heads and a bench seat. Stepping back out, she strode over to where the Doctor was standing and slipped out of her shoes before starting to unbutton his Oxford.

The brush of her fingers against his skin as she moved down his shirt sent shivers down his spine at the same time causing a liquid heat to pool low in his stomach. When she'd removed his shirt, he wrapped his arms around her and found the zip of her dress. With a quick tug the dress loosened and he bent his head to nip at the skin of her collar bone.

He slid the dress from her shoulders and it fell to the floor with a loud, wet plop. The most wonderful throaty laugh escaped from her. Taking a step back, he let his eyes graze down her body. Rose Tyler was stunning.

Absolutely stunning, Rose stood there in nothing more than her bra, knickers, and nylons held up by suspenders. Hungrily, he licked his lips. He loved how impossibly long her legs looked with those suspenders. "You are exquisite," he breathed.

"You're not so bad yourself, Doctor." Her eyes dipped to the tented front of his trousers. A low growl emanated from the back of his throat, and he pulled her to him. She pushed her palm into his erection, and he almost came right there.

In a flurry of movements, they divested each other of their remaining garments, and the Doctor backed Rose into the shower. Her hands tugged on his hair as his lips and tongue explored her mouth and then trailed across her jaw and down her throat. He maneuvered them so that they were under the spray. The hot water felt great as it pelted across his cold skin.

Her fingers drew lazy circles down his back all the way down to his bum. Fingernails dug into his flesh, and he gasped and arched into her, his length hard against her stomach. She took advantage of his surprise and moved him back towards the bench. "I'm in charge now." She pushed him into a seated position and straddled him, trapping his erection between them. He groaned in frustration, and she grinned wickedly before attacking his neck with her mouth.

Somehow, between her nibbling teeth and wicked tongue, he managed to have a coherent thought. "Protection?"

"Mmm, I'm on the pill, if you trust that that's enough." She pulled back and started to stand up. "But I can go get a condom from Jack's room, if you like."

"No," he cried, his hands trying to find purchase on her wet skin. "I trust you." With a few skillful moves he pulled her back down, poised over his erection. "Implicitly and with everything that I am I trust you." And he thrust into her. A groan echoed around the shower stall, and he couldn't tell which of them it came from, maybe both.

Slowly, Rose began to circle her hips and build a fast paced rhythm. He was already dangerously close and he wanted to enjoy this too. One of his hands made its way to her breast. Experimentally, he rolled her pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh God, Doctor," she screamed.

"Not God, just a prince," he chuckled.

She managed to smack his shoulder and gasp out 'prat' before his mouth descended and took over the ministrations of his fingers. As he suckled and lapped at her skin, he memorized the happy sounds that she made, eager to learn what pleased her, filing all away for what he hoped would be a lifetime spent together. All too soon, he felt that undeniable pleasure pooling low in his belly and Rose guided his hand down to the apex of her thighs.

His long fingers caressed the bundle of nerves there and soon he felt her muscle contract around him and she screamed, "Doctor!" That pushed him over the edge and he moaned her name as waves of pleasure washed over him. A few moments later, Rose got off of his lap. "I think we should move this to the bedroom for round two." Leaning over, she turned off the taps.

"Round two?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, my dear." She pulled him out of the stall and handed him a towel. "As far as first times go, that was very, very impressive. However, you still have a lot to learn and lessons continue tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

It was half past two when Rose woke up from her brief slumber. The Doctor's tutorial last night had been thrilling but exhausting. It was a shame that she couldn't give him a third lesson tonight. Soon though, hopefully.

The man in question was standing with his shirt only half buttoned, in front of the room's television, tuned to one of those twenty-four hour news stations. _Harold of Saxony has gone on record today saying that King Rassilion's health is deteriorating quickly and that Prince Theta's sudden illness had less to do with a bout of flu and more to do with the successor's reluctance to take the throne himself. The Palace has refused to comment on Saxon's allegations and has maintained that the prince is simply suffering from a small bout of flu and would be resuming the remainder of his diplomatic tour soon._

"It's time for you to go, isn't it?" she asked, sitting up and pulling the sheet up to cover her torso.

There was a deep sadness in his eyes when he looked at her. "I wish I didn't have to." Walking across the room, he sank down next to her on the bed. "In a perfect world, Rose, I would stay here with you."

"But then who would take over the _family business_?" It was easier to slip back into the pretense, at least until she could tell him the truth about who she was. She leaned over to help do up the buttons on his shirt. "Sometimes our family obligations have to come first. Don't they?"

"Yes, they do. Sometimes they don't allow us to have the things that we want, and sometimes we insist that the rules be changed so that we can have the one thing that we want most." He brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "Rose Tyler, I lo.."

"Don't, please don't say it. At least not yet." She leaned into his touch. "Tell me tomorrow. If you still feel this way after the excitement of today is a memory, then tell me."

"I promise I will feel this way tomorrow and the day after." He brought his lips to hers and pulled her into a soft, slow kiss. A few moments later he broke apart from her. "It's getting late, and I really have stayed far longer than what is proper."

Rose laughed and tried to lighten the mood. "I can tell you haven't done this much, because it's not nice to shag and run."

The Doctor didn't return her laugh, but he gave her a sad smile. "I've never _shagged_ anyone before you, and I'm not sure that's what I would call the last few hours anyway." He took in a deep breath. "Today has been the single greatest day of my life. You've taught me so much today, and I don't just mean here in your bed. I never thought I could fall so completely for someone so quickly."

"I know what you mean." She kissed his cheek. "I never believed in this," her hand waved between them, "especially with someone who was completely not my type."

This time he gave a deep, throaty chuckle. "You mean you're not attracted to rich, handsome, powerful men?"

Her nose wrinkled. "Handsome, yes, but rich and powerful? Usually I'd say no thank you. I prefer broke and feeble, thank you."

"Well, I, for one, am glad that you made an exception." He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. His fingers skimmed the bare flesh of her back and she shivered. "Thank you, Rose. Thank you for giving me one day when I could just be myself. I'll never forget that." After another stolen kiss he got to his feet. "I'll go call for a taxi. Would you… would you ride with me to the Embassy?"

"Of course, just let me put on some clothes."

His left eyebrow shot up. "Well, I'd prefer if you never wore them again, but I'm sure I wouldn't like the way other people leered at you."

Picking up a pillow, she hurled it at him. It hit the door as he closed it behind him.

It had taken less than ten minutes for Rose to pull her hair into pony tail and throw on jeans, trainers and a hoodie. She found the Doctor in the lounge staring at a picture of her family at their country home.

"Lovely family," he said softly, as one of his fingers traced her face in the photo. "Are you close?"

Rose chuckled. "Yeah, Mum and I may argue from time to time, but she'd do anything for me and vice versa. Dad's fun, he pushes me to find my passion in life and to embrace it. He's the one that convinced Mum to let me spread my wings before settling down. And Tony may be a right terror at times, but he's also sweet and funny. How about you? Are you close to your father?"

"No," he almost spat. "After my mother died, I was raised by nannies or attended to by Sarah Jane. Been kept in a gilded cage my entire life. There are very few people I would even consider a friend, and none of them are particularly close friends."

"There's me." She slid her hand into his and squeezed. "And Jack and I am more than willing to share my family with you. Although, you may regret my offer when you meet my mother. A force of nature, that's what she is."

He set the picture down and picked up another one. This one was just of her. Jack had taken in when they were in Greece a few weeks ago. "Still, it would be an adventure. And unless she's a queen or something, she'd at least be forced to be respectful when other people were around."

Rose shifted uncomfortably. This would have been the perfect time for her to tell him the truth. But she had screwed this up royally (pun not intended) and she wanted to speak to her father first. So she took the coward's way. "Nope, not a queen. Although, there have been times I thought she would wrestle the crown right off Elizabeth's head."

"Can I keep this?" he asked, holding up the photo.

"Yeah, of course. Just, hold on a tick." She let go of his hand and took the picture from his grasp. Taking out a pen, she wrote two mobile numbers on the back of it and handed to him once again. "The first one's my number, but it may be a day or two before I can get a replacement phone. Mine took a bit of a tumble off a boat this evening. The second one is Jack's number. You can use that one in the meantime to get ahold of me."

"I wish I didn't have to leave you." He slipped the photo into his mostly dry suit coat pocket and took her hand again, their feet begrudgingly taking them out the door and towards the lifts.

Her lips curled into a smile, remembering their actives in this hallway only a few hours ago. "It's not goodbye, just see you later."

He punched the button on the lift. "I hope so. I can't imagine my life without you, and I will do everything in my power to make that happen…" The lift slide open and he hesitated before stepping inside. "What if this is beyond our control?"

Rose sighed, knowing that he had a point, but her fears and his were completely different. He thought her ineligible and she thought he wouldn't be able to forgive her from withholding what being the Vitex heiress really meant. "Doctor, trust me when I tell you that everything will be sorted later today. I'll call my father; he'll know what to do. Just promise me that you'll forgive me."

His brow furrowed and he looked confused. "Forgive you for what?"

She bit her lip. "There is something that I can do to ensure that we can be together. But there are phone calls to be made before I can know for sure. The next time we talk, I'll tell you everything." He looked like he wanted to press her for details she wasn't ready to give yet. "Trust me, please?"

"Always." Pulling her close, he held her in a tight embrace the rest of the lift ride down to the lobby.

The taxi ride back to the embassy was almost silent. Judging by the way he was crushing her hand in his, she knew he feared that he would never see her again. That he wouldn't be able to find what they shared ever again if it was taken from them. She knew because she felt the same way.

Despite both of their bravado on the subject, it wasn't a done deal. And even though she knew that the situation wasn't a hopeless as he feared, it may not be smooth sailing. For starters, if anyone found out that she had not immediately brought him back here immediately, there could be severe consequences. The proper blessings on her side could easily be withheld not to mention the outrage that could come down on his side.

Secondly, while she technically hadn't lied to the Doctor, she had kept her actual heritage from him. At first it hadn't mattered, she was looking for an escape from her own royal lifestyle. Despite her mother's wishes. Rose had no desire to 'move up' in the line of succession to a throne.

Since she was a teenager, Rose had asserted that she wanted to marry a man whose life was not dictated by an accident of birth. Yet here she was in love with a prince, a man next in line to be king. And her lie of omission may cause everything to fall apart before it could even truly start. She suppressed a shudder and felt him shift beside her, wrapping one of his long arms around her shoulders.

"As soon as I get back," he spoke softly into her ear. "I'm going to ring my father. I promise that everything will work out. We'll be together again, forever."

Rose chuckled. "That sounds dangerously close to a proposal of marriage, Doctor." They had been dancing around that word, marriage, since they had returned to the hotel. Now it was out in the open and a small weight felt as if it had lifted.

She felt him smile against her hair. "What if it was?" His voice was soft and sincere.

"Then, that is the most rubbish proposal I have ever heard. I wouldn't expect anything fancy." She couldn't help but giggle. "But I would at the very least expect to be asked properly. You know, before all the politics become involved."

"I think we'll do our best to keep the politics out of our marriage." He kissed her cheek and held up her left hand to examine it. For a moment she wondered if he was imagining his ring on her finger. Her mind wandered to a set of matching ring but the thought was halted when the taxi pulled to a stop.

"End of the line," the Doctor said sadly.

"But not the end of our story, sweetheart." Rose brushed his hair off his forehead. "Can you give us a minute?" She asked the driver and he nodded. Reluctantly, she opened the door and dragged the Doctor outside.

The Doctor quickly pinned Rose against the vehicle and snogged her. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead on hers. "I don't want to go, Rose."

"I don't want you to either, but if you're gone much longer you'll start a panic." Sliding her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for another thorough kiss. "I'll see you soon. You work on things from your end. I'll work on things from mine."

"This isn't goodbye," he whispered against her ear before pulling back. "I'll call you later, as soon as I can."

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

Nervously, he kicked at the pavement. "I should go, before I lose my nerve." Slowly he stepped back and started walking away. Her heart ached at the sight of his retreating figure. At the gate he stopped and turned back towards her, for a moment she thought he was going to run back to her. Instead he called, "I'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first," she yelled back. With the raise of a hand he stepped inside of the now open Embassy gate. Before any of the staff could come outside to investigate, she slipped into the taxi and had him drive away quickly.

She stopped for coffee before heading back to the hotel. With heavy steps, she made her way back upstairs. Jack had come home in her absence. With tears in her eyes, Rose told him the entire story. Thankfully, he'd been sympathetic and managed to keep his I told you so about her secret keeping to himself. Around five in the morning, Jack turned in. Instead of going to bed herself, she sat in the lounge of the suite reliving the past day and planned out her next moves.

When she knew that he would be awake she picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Estate. Someone answered on the first ring. _"Tyler residence."_

"Miranda," Rose said, recognizing the voice of the house manager. "It's Rose. May I speak to my father please?"

 _"Of course, Lady Rose, the Duke has just sat down for breakfast. I am sure he would be delighted to talk to you."_ Miranda put her on hold and Rose chewed on the inside of her cheek as she contemplated her father's reaction to the events of the past day.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter Tyler had always been proud of his only daughter. She had her own opinions and wasn't afraid to speak her mind, yet she was still respectful of those around her and well aware of her station in life.

Maybe he had indulged her too much. There had been murmurs in the family that allowing her to go on an extended 'find yourself' holiday with just Captain Harkness was beyond inappropriate. But Rose had, so far, behaved herself much more than certain others in her generation.

Well she had, until two nights ago when she had blown off Prince Theta's ball for a poker game. And then somehow had found a drugged up prince on her doorstep and intentionally hid him. On her phone call early this morning, she had told Pete the entire story. Including the fact that she had fallen for the prince and their unofficial engagement.

Part of him was happy that she had found someone with whom she could share her life. He'd fallen hard for Jackie the moment he'd met her. Another part of him was angry that she had behaved that way. Rose was a member of the monarchy herself, a direct descendant of Queen Victoria herself. Pete was the great-grandson of King George V.

While Pete may have encouraged his daughter to be her own person, he had also raised her to understand the responsibility and obligation to their country and her people. Currently at 33rd in line for the throne, Rose had little to no chance of taking the British throne but she was still expected to conduct herself in an appropriate manner. Not to go around hiding runaway princes.

Pete rolled his shoulders to try and ease his mounting tension. Of course he could understand the pressure to marry that both Prince Theta and Rose were under. His daughter's family connections and wealth made her one of her one of the most eligible women under thirty in all of Britain.

That notoriety had caused the paparazzi to stalk her. To help her get away from that stress, Pete had agreed that she could get away for a bit of a holiday, provided that Jack accompanied her and that she behave in a proper manner. However, she hadn't done the latter. Instead, she risked not only her safety but the safety of Theta. And for what? A single day of adventure?

She should have gone to the party and met Theta through proper channels. But she couldn't do that, could she? Oh no, now she and Jack both could actually be charged with kidnapping and holding hostage a future monarch. And to make matters worse, she had neglected to tell Prince Theta that she was the daughter of the Duke of Vitex and not just some rich heiress.

So even if the prince wanted to marry her now, heaven knows what he would think when her real identity came to light. And if his father or Queen Elizabeth received word of this, it could cause an international incident. The best case scenario was that no one found out about Rose and Theta's tryst yesterday.

That was doubtful however, considering the pair hadn't officially met and yet they were considering marriage. No, the best outcome that could come out of this would be to have yesterday overlooked because of the prospect of a mutually beneficial union.

For now all he could do was preemptive damage control. King Rassillon's assistant had set up a call between Pete and his Majesty in about an hour and he was meeting cousin Elizabeth for afternoon tea.

* * *

The Doctor paced the small room he had been left alone in to await one last press interview that had been pushed back from yesterday. Fidgeting, he pulled on the bright red sash of his white military uniform. After arriving back at the Embassy, Sarah Jane had chastised him for running away and ignoring his duties and obligations. Fed up with people constantly wanting to control his life, he'd told her that if it wasn't his sense of duty that he wouldn't have come back at all.

Then, not wanting to waste a minute to get everything sorted about Rose, he had demanded to speak to Romana. She had promised to take a message for his father; the Doctor's choice for a wife was the Vitex heiress Rose Tyler. It was her or he would abdicate and hand Gallifrey over to Harry. To his utter astonishment, Romana told him that she would inform his father of his decision, make a few phone calls and get back to him later in the day. No arguments or questions about the identity of the woman he'd chosen.

She'd also said that she was glad that he'd made such a fine choice. While he didn't understand the reaction, he was glad for it. Now if he could only get out of this room, find a phone and call Rose. Hearing her voice, telling her the hopeful news would calm his nerves.

The door creaked open and Sarah Jane stepped in, clutching that god-damned clipboard. "Glad to find you haven't scarpered again, your Highness," she said in a clipped tone.

"When you have me locked in a room surrounded by guards, no I have not." He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling.

"After the stunt you pulled yesterday, did you really expect any less?" Her jaw clenched and she let out a slow breath. "Romana called, she has spoken to your father and he is pleased with your choice of a bride. He will be speaking to her father within the hour to begin arrangements, and I am to understand the Duke is to have tea with Queen Elizabeth this afternoon to discuss the merits of the match."

The Doctor simultaneously felt elated and confused. "I'm sorry, the Duke?"

Sarah Jane raised an eyebrow at him. "Lady Rose's father, Peter Windsor Tyler the Duke of Vitex. You must have read the file." Pulling a manila file folder, she handed it over and sighed. "Honestly, Theta, it's no secret that you met with Lady Rose yesterday. The security cameras caught the two of you outside the gates last night."

Opening the file, the Doctor was shocked to see a photograph of Rose. Well, portrait would be a more apt description. It looked more like one of those official photos they were always making him take. Unlike the casual photo he had of her in his pocket, her style of dress was much more formal and her smile didn't reach her eyes. Skimming a few more pages, he found a copy of her family history and her university transcripts. This was the file Sarah Jane had tried to give him after the ball.

His beautiful Rose, all of her warmth and zest for life taken stripped away and reduced to….what? A mail order bride? Had she known about this?

"I don't pretend to understand how your mind works or why you snuck out to meet her instead of waiting until your lunch date. Although she did miss the ball…" Sarah Jane clicked her tongue in a way he knew to be disapproving. "Without notice, too. I had been hoping to introduce the two of you that night."

Wait, Rose was supposed to meet him yesterday? She was supposed to come to the ball? Why hadn't she told him?

"In any case your father is willing to overlook whatever the two of you got up to yesterday. I think he's just thankful that, despite all of your willfulness you chose a young lady from the approved list. Lady Rose will be here in half an hour, right after your last interview. It would be wise not to say anything about your upcoming engagement. Well, not until we've ironed out the details and we've made an official announcement."

At least if she was on her way, he could ask her the million questions running through his brain. He ran through everything that she had said like a check list;

1) Rose Tyler, Vitex Heiress,

2) required a body guard, an understanding of familial obligations,

C) the birth of her younger brother meant that he became the number one heir,

4) she had promised that things would work out between them as if she had known something he hadn't.

Because she had, but she still hadn't even tried to tell him. No, that wasn't true. Last night, before they had made love for the first time, she had tried to tell him something. And he had stopped her, told her it didn't matter.

Did it? She was the same person whether the heir to a throne or the heir to a company. Wasn't she? He needed time to think about this before she arrived. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up at Sarah Jane. She had continued speaking, but he hadn't heard a word of it.

Checking her watch, she said, "Time for your interview. Let's go." Pulling open the door, she held for him. "Oh, one last thing." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small box. "It was your grandmother's. We brought it, just in case."

Blankly, he took the ring box from her hand. An engagement ring, a proposal without politics involved. It was too late for that now. But was it too late for them? He put the ring in his pocket. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. One last interview and then he could talk to Rose. He was sure that once he spoke to her everything would be alright.

* * *

Rose had been pacing back and forth in the small room in the Embassy that they had been led to when they arrived. She stopped and smoothed the fabric of her navy dress decorated with light blue flowers in an attempt to calm her nerves. "What if he won't even see me, Jack?"

"Then I'm sure that we would have been informed of that already." Jack sighed and crossed his arms. He'd been really great all day listening to her worry and panic and only once had he told her that she should have just told the Doctor the truth before she took him back to the Embassy.

Rose was about to say something snippy when the door opened and a middle aged woman stepped inside. "Hello, Lady Rose, I'm Sarah Jane Smith, Prince Theta's personal assistant."

Rose felt a flare of anger at the woman when she realized that Sarah Jane had been one of the people who had drugged her Doctor to keep him under control. Somehow, Rose managed to hold her temper and murmur a polite 'nice to meet you' before the older woman continued to speak.

"It is so lovely to meet you finally. We missed you at the ball the other night, and I'm sorry we had to cancel yesterday." Sarah Jane smiled. "I still don't completely understand what happened between the two of you yesterday, but I am so glad that you are here."

A blush spread across her cheeks. "So you know about yesterday?"

"Security cameras…" Sarah Jane started to explain when the door crashed open and the Doctor barreled into the room

"That reporter was a joke. Sarah, let me know the moment that…" He stopped when he saw her. "Rose gets here," he finished lamely. "But I can see that she is already here." Rocking slightly on his heels, he stared at Rose with such intensity she thought she might catch fire from it.

He broke his gaze and turned to look at Jack and then Sarah Jane. "Leave us."

Sarah Jane started to protest but Jack quickly whisked her out of the room. The door clicked behind them, and the silence that followed was stifling. There were so many words on the tip of her tongue. I'm sorry. So, I guess you know the truth now. Please forgive me. Her mind raced but she couldn't make herself speak.

Slowly, the Doctor walked forward until he stood directly in front of her. Carefully he picked up one of her hands and brought it to lips. "Lady Rose."

"Your Highness." Automatically she bent into a small bow. He lowered their hands but didn't let go. For a brief moment she let herself hope that he would forgive her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded sad and vulnerable, and she knew that she had hurt him.

"I was surprised when you didn't at least recognize my name when I told you," she started to explain. "My mother arranged my invitation to the ball and out to lunch. I thought that you would have been told who I was."

"Sarah Jane tried to tell me about you, but I didn't listen to her." His grip tightened on her hand. "That still doesn't explain…"

"At first, I didn't think it would matter," she said quickly. "You didn't recognize me, so I figured that it wouldn't matter if I told you about my family history."

He shook his head. "We were supposed to have lunch…Sarah Jane was insistent that I meet you, more so than any other potential match. Did you think I wouldn't recognize you? Or was this all some sort of ploy to ensure that you would be the one I chose?"

His words felt like a punch to the gut and she pulled her hand out of his. She turned and walked halfway across the room before turning back to him. "That's right. It was all a plot, a ploy, a scheme. I somehow knew that you were going to get yourself drugged up, run away and then somehow find your way to my hotel."

He flinched and she realized she was yelling. "You're lucky I was the one who found you, Highness. There are so many people who would have taken advantage of you."

"I know that and I'm sorry." He took a small step towards her. "You are my savior, Rose Tyler. Please call me Doctor."

"What?"

"When we are alone, call me Doctor, not Highness or Theta, just Doctor." She nodded and he took another small step in her direction. "But you still haven't explained why it did matter if you told me who you are."

"I told you everything about me that was important. I told you about my family, my friends, and my life. An accident of birth does not define who I am. The same way it doesn't define who you are." She looked up at him, eyes wide. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry that I broke your trust."

"You didn't break my trust." A few more tentative steps brought him directly in front of her. "Because you tried to tell me, didn't you? And I wouldn't let you."

Biting her lip, she said, "I didn't want there to be any secrets between us. All day long both of us were just being ourselves. You weren't Prince Theta and I wasn't Lady Rose, we were just Rose and the Doctor. But I wanted to tell you before we took things any further." She grinned remembering their 'lessons' the previous night. "I tried to tell you and you told me that it didn't matter. Does it? Now that you know, does it matter?"

"Yes," he replied quickly and Rose turned away so he couldn't see the look of disappointment on her face. She felt his chest press into her back and his arms wrapped around her waist. "It matters, because that means there is nothing to stand in our way now." He pulled her hair aside and placed a small kiss on the back of her neck. "If you still want to." His breath ghosted across her skin and she shivered.

"I do." She managed to say softly and she felt his body relax. Making no attempt to turn around she decided to tell him the whole truth. "I missed the ball because I wasn't interested in meeting you, and I never intended to come for lunch yesterday. If you hadn't shown up outside my hotel..."

His arms tightened and she felt him tense. "Why?"

"I wanted out of this life, away from all that pressure. I thought that you would just be like so many of the others, stifling, scheduled...boring. But you're not." She turned to face him. "We're a lot alike, me and you. And when you showed up in my life mumbling about just wanting one day away from it all, I thought that I could give that to you."

She raised a hand to cup his cheek; the light stubble scratched her palm. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that I had somehow planned yesterday. Figured I'd show you around Rome, and then I could take you back. Jack would be there as security, so it would be relatively safe. We could part as friends after you had your day of adventure. But somewhere along the way yesterday, I fell in love with you. And then I was too scared to tell you, because what if you didn't feel the same way or you were angry because I withheld this from you."

His breath hitched. "I was hurt that you didn't tell me but can't really be mad at you when I didn't tell you who I was. Actually, you told me more about yourself than I told you about me."

"So we're even then?" Rose asked with a small giggle.

The Doctor leaned back slightly and laughed. "Yes, that's what we need, a fresh start."

"We've known each other less than 2 days and we already need a fresh start?" Rose shook her head, laughing harder now. "I hope we don't have start over often."

"No." He shook his head. Then picked her up by the waist and spun her in a circle. "No more starting over, no more secrets, just us." Her feet touched the ground, and he briefly kissed her cheek.

Rose threw her head back and laughed. "Just us and an entire country, you remember that one, don't you? The one that you are going to rule."

"Oh, I remember. But I hope I won't be doing it alone." Taking a step back, he dropped to one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Rose Tyler, I have never met anyone quite like you; smart, funny, beautiful and not afraid to demand what you want out of life. Honestly, this seems a bit like a fairy tale, but will you do the honor of letting me give you your happily ever after by becoming my wife?"

Slowly, she knelt down in front of him so that they were eye to eye. She grabbed his hand and said, "Yes, Doctor."

In a flash, he lunged at her and knocked her to the floor. In shock, she cried out, rather loudly. The Doctor's lips pressing on hers stifled anymore sound. At least until he moaned.

They were both too distracted by their leisurely exploration of each other's mouths that they didn't hear the door open. They didn't see Jack and Sarah Jane peek inside and smile to each other. "Come on, Captain," Sarah Jane said, pulling the door closed. "We have a wedding to plan."


End file.
